Quests
Overview In Salt quests are being given by merchants. Merchants can be found scattered across islands in wooden huts. Each merchant currently gives only one quest, yet a single quest can be given by several merchants at different locations. A lot of info on this page was collected from B1nk13y's map (http://imgur.com/III4Pz0), so props to the creator B1nk13y. These are the quests listed by their official in-game name and given name on B1nk13y's map: * A Better Brew (aka Spider Fangs Quest) * The Loony Light (aka Lantern Quest) * A Hard Find (aka Hardwood Quest) * The Spider Queen (aka Spider Queen Quest) * Shark Soup (aka Shark Lure Quest) * The Catch of a lifetime (aka Dragonfish Quest) * The Voyager's Maiden (aka The Maiden Ship Quest) * The Dark Deer (aka Blackhood Quest) * An Old Man's Revenge (aka Buffbeard's Ring Quest) * An Upper Bloom (aka Mountain Flower Quest) A Better Brew (aka Spider Fangs Quest) Objectives: collect three spider fangs Reward: Spider Poison Amulet Description: '''Hello Traveler. If you are interested, I have a task for you. Here recently I've been encountering some less than pleasant pirates in my shop. They often steal my things and harass me as they pillage my island. I've come up with an idea to get them back. I'm going to poison some rum and sell it to them. To do this however, I need three spider fangs. I can use a little bit of the poison to make an amulet for you that will help you to build up an immunity to te poison. '''Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): ''' 13W / 7S, 14W / 21S, 6W / 46N, E47 / 25N, '''Walkthrough: simply kill small spiders or large spiders at night. Spiders spawn mostly at uninhabited islands where no pirates roam. The Loony Light (aka Lantern Quest) Objectives: Collect one Spider silk, three night vigor flowers, five moonrock ore shards Reward: Lantern (shines brightly at night) Description: '''Greetings my future acquaintance! Hath thou lost thine light? I certainly hope not. For when the darkness falls, none of us will see! Not those with eyes like yours at least. But do not fear! I have the very thing you need. All our eyes will be bright again. But first you must face the darkness that blocks your path. Open the door to the home that is night and walk in without taking off your shoes! As you enter the blind abyss, could you gather use some items? I require a spider silk, three night vigor flowers, and five moonrock are shards. Bring me those only at night, and I will show you the light. '''Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 8W / 9S, 7E / 17N, 23E / 12S, 30E / 30N Walkthrough: This merchant requires items which can only be obtained at night. * Small spiders or large spiders can be found at uninhabited islands with no merchants or pirates on. * Night vigor flowers can often be found on Ancient islands and is a light blue fluorescent looking flower * Moonrock Ore can only be mined at night time when the moon is out. It will show by it's glowing veins. A Hard Find (aka Hardwood Quest) Objectives: '''The merchant wants you to collect 30 Wood logs for firewood. '''Reward: '''5 Hardwood logs. '''Description: '''I don't know if you be the gatherin' type or not. Let me look at ye... Mmm... Hmm... I see me some GATHERIN' HANDS! Ye been gathern' ye some logs, haven't ya? Mmm... Hmm... Can't resist, can ya? Hard to pass up, they are. "Specially them hardwood logs. Hard to spot they are, but to a trained eye, they pop out like a bald pirate on a hairy hill... Hmm... Ehh, nevermind. I never was too good at them simple-mabobs. Anywhosers, I get meself all in ruffle everytime I see me a hardwood log layin' there. I can't pass 'er up. Now I be sittin' here with me an over-abundance. I don't want to be burnin' them for firewood. I'd rather be usin' regular logs for that. I'll make ye a deal. I'll give ye a whole stack of five hardwood logs if ye bring me thirty of them regular logs. '''Location: '''Wood logs can be found scattered across islands with trees on them. '''Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 15 east / 46 north, 22 east / 38 north, 4 west / 8 south, 4 east / 40 south, 15 east / 46 north, 22 east / 38 north, 42 east / 24 south, 48 east 36 south Walkthrough: The Spider Queen (aka Spider Queen Quest) The merchant wants you to find and kill the Spider Queen and bring back her fangs. Objectives: The Queen's Fang Reward: Bow of Poison Description: '''Hello Traveler! I wonder if you can help me? You see, I'm an alchemist and I'm working on creating a new batch of strong poisons to sell to some... ahem.. clients. However, to make this I'm in need of fang from the The Spider Queen herself. This will be no easy task, as she is a fierce foe. However, if you manage to obtain the eye and bring it to me, I will be able to make it worth your while. '''Location: The spider queen spawns on uninhabited islands at night Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 4E / 10N, 4W / 29S, 7E / 25S, 31E / 42N Walkthrough: Much larger than the other spider types. The player will be poisoned if attacked by the spider queen therefore it is necessary to bring poison antidote. When she spawns scary music starts playing. She is accompanied by three small spiders. To avoid too many hits walk backwards while attacking them. Spider queen locations: 47 East / 49 North, 40 East / 27 North, 48 East / 14 South, 1 West / 19 South Shark Soup (aka Shark Lure Quest) Objectives: Obtain one Shark Reward: Spinning Bucktail Lure (consume chance 4%) Description: '''Hello there! You wouldn't happen to have caught a shark recently have you? I've been trying to perfect this recipe for a lovely tasting soup, but I'm in need of some shark meat. If you catch a shark in your travels, do you think you could bring it to me? I just know this will be my best soup yet! I've been trying to catch one myself with my new lure. It's supposed to be good for those deep-sea fish, but I haven't had any luck with at. You can have the lure if you bring me a shark. '''Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 26N / 10W, 6E / 6N, 5E / 4N, 3E / 9N Walkthrough: Sail unto the sea and use bait fish to attract the shark The Catch of a lifetime (aka Dragonfish Quest) Objectives: '''Obtain one Dragonfish '''Reward: Long John's Fishing Pole, which grants you + 10 fishing. Description: 'Hello there Traveler! You wouldn't be interested in helping out an old fisherman would ya? I've been fishing these parts for years and I can't ever seem to catch the elusive fish known as the Dragonfish. I've built up quite a fish collection, but I'd really like to add one more to it. If you happen to catch this Dragonfish and bring it to me, I'd be happy to give you nay old fishing pole. Oh! And by the way, the Dragonfish has been rumored to mainly stay in the deepest parts of the ocean. That might help set you on the right path. '''Location: '''Deepest parts of the sea ''Given by merchant at location (w. default seed)': 26W / 6N, 11E / 33S, 22E / 32N, 46E / 0N Walkthrough: '''This quests require you to catch a fish in the deepest parts of the ocean. Just sail away from islands until you hear music, which indicates you are now floating in the deepest parts. Higher waves also indicated this. The Voyager's Maiden (aka The Maiden ship Quest) This quest is given to you by a merchant who wants you to gather the materials. '''Objectives: 100 wood, 20 Hardwood, 5 Ironite, 7 Hardstone, 20 Cloth, 500 Gold Reward: The Maiden Description: Location: Universal Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 23 West / 3 North, 47 East / 34 North Walkthrough: The Dark Deer (aka Blackhood Quest) Objectives: Black Deer Pelt Reward: Black Hood Description: Are you plagued with the inability to sneak around properly at night? Well you've come to the right merchant! It just no happens I am an expert in the ancient art of hood crafting. For the steal price of just 99 gold, I will custom craft one just for you! Let me just grab... Uh oh. We have a problem, my friend. I'm fresh out of black deer pelts. I'd hunt for them myself, but, you see, I have a wee case of arachnophobia, and black deer are generally only active at night along with... *the merchant shudders*. Anyway, I'll cut you a deal if you can supply your own black deer pelt. Half price! Only 49 gold for your very own custom crafted black hood! Location:(needs information) Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 34 East / 1 North (not confirmed!) Walkthrough: An Old Man's Revenge (aka Buffbeard's Ring Quest) Objectives: Old Worn Ring from Buffbeard corpse Reward: Assasin's Cloak Description: '''Hello Traveler! You look like someone who could handle yourself in a fight. I wonder if you'd be interested in hunting down and killing an old foe of mine? His name is Buffbeard. Along time ago we went into business together, and agreed to share the loot we obtained in our travels. However, one night Buffbeard betrayed me and stole my share of the treasure. He even stole my ring! I'm fairly sure he still wears it. Bring me my ring as proof of his death and I will reward you with this old cloak of mine. It is especially well made, and will help you out if you are the stealthy type. '''Buffbeard locations ( only western cords ): 13 West / 0 South ( 0 North), 8 West / 6 South,'' 3 West / 45 South (recomended)'' Given by merchant at location (w. default seed): 3 West / 48 south Upper Bloom (Aka Mountain Flower Quest) The merchant wants you to gather 10 of a "special type of flower that grows up high". The merchant says it's orange in colour and grows at the top of peaks. Objectives: Obtain 10 Hightop Bloom Reward: Description: '''Mmm...hmmm... Greetings, friend. Would you be interested in purchasing anything from my wares? Oh, also, I have a special task for you if you are willing. You see, in my younger days, I was a great explorer. I explored every island in these parts thrice over, and I got particularly good at climbing to the top of the mountainous islands. Not only did I enjoy the view, there is a special type of flower that grows up high. This flower does wonders for your muscles when prepared properly. I am getting weaker as the years roll by, and I could do with a fresh batch of these flowers. The problem is, I am not the climber that I used to be. Bring me ten of these flowers and I will reward you with my old climbing boots. The flowers are orange in color. Look for them in the highest peaks. '''Location: Highest peaks and several ledges below the peak. Given by merchant at location (w. default seed):''' 14W / 24N, 19E / 24N '''Notes From my personal experience I found the peak at 22W / 4S the most rewarding. Each run I could find at least 4 Hightop Bloom flowers and it's easy to climb to the peak using the North-Western ridge. Be sure to use sprint and jump to climb the peak and descend on the other side where they also grow. Open Sesam (Aka Treasure Hunter Quest) Objectives: Find a black Cross on the Island of the Treasure Hunter quest and use a shovel -1hardwood+1hardstone- to open it Reward: Skeleton Key (after update, I get volitile powder, which is used when making bombs) Description: '''Hello Traveler. I wonder if l could talk you into helping an old treasure hunter out? Rumor has it that this Island contains a treasure buried somewhere. Ive been searching for a while now but havent found anything. If you would be willing to help me search, I'll reward you for your time should you bring the treasure back to me. '''Location: Notes Category:This quest is given to you by a merchant. He wants you to gather the following materials.